


The Painter

by Viper_Rock



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the painter. Or maybe it started earlier than that, but neither of them had noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painter

It started with the painter. Or maybe it started earlier than that, but neither of them had noticed.

Either way, the day Robin talked to the painter and learned her name was the day it took off.

It was the first time Miho was able to find an excuse to ask Robin out to lunch without someone else tagging along. All she really wanted was a chance to make conversation, and get to know their new team member, without someone else making making comments.

She hadn't expected Robin to ask her to read her glasses. She'd started to make something up, on the spot, that seemed like it summed up what had been bothering Robin, and wasn't too surprised when the other girl confirmed what she'd said, though she was surprised at the almost childlike wonder on the girl's face.

Miho didn't mention that as she'd finished her false reading, a true reading had come through loud and clear, and she'd added the words "Why is it always like this?" to the end without meaning to.

Their conversation didn't stray too far from work until they were well out of the restaurant, and Miho let it slip that she liked cats, prompting Robin to tell a story of one she'd once seen shimmying awkwardly down a tree backwards, looking like the world's largest and clumsiest squirrel impersonator.

One or two cat stories later, and Miho could see Robin begin to actually relax, and feel her own tension ease as she laughed.

As they entered the park where they were supposed to investigate, Robin stopped and asked her to wait a moment. She'd seen an ice cream stand that she knew served good ice cream, and since Miho had insisted on paying for lunch, she wanted to make it up to her.

The first time Miho brought up the fact that they probably shouldn't be talking so casually, Robin brushed her off. She didn't want to go back to talking about nothing but work, having to keep her mouth shut for fear of letting slip something she shouldn't, or saying something that got her those "Are you _stupid_?" looks she'd gotten so often during her first few days. She wasn't able to stop herself from asking Miho if she wanted to come over to her place. She wanted to be able to talk, like this, for more than just the fifteen minutes it took them to eat their ice cream.

The thrill that ran through her when Miho accepted surprised her.

They stood and started to head through the park as the conversation started to shift back to work.

Robin saw the painter, and wasn't able to stop herself from watching her as they walked.


End file.
